


Minion Mania

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minions, cuteness, sex implied?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas discovers minions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minion Mania

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. it's been a while! For Abbie, as always <3 ~ Cassie (please don't hate me for minions)

"They're adorable Dean!" Cas pouted and crossed his arms, looking both grumpy and adorable at once, but Dean was adamant about this.

"Castiel Novak. There is no universe where we get a minion themed anything, I promise you." 

Cas whined and pouted more. His puppy eyes rivalled Sam's, but this was one thing Dean would not change his mind on. 

"But Dean, I love them! They're yellow like bees, you know how much I love bees!" 

"Cas, fuck, I'll get you anything with bees on it! I'll get you a fucking dildo with bees on it if you want, but no fucking minions!" 

Cas huffed and got up, storming off to the bedroom and closing the door. 

Dean groaned and put his head in his hands. "He had to like minions. Fucking minions."

**************************

The next few days passed with few arguments, and certainly no mentions of minions. Dean almost allowed himself to hope that it was over, that Castiel had moved on. But he knew his boyfriend better than that, so he braced for the worst.

***************************

Dean's personal hell began the next day. Minion boxers. Cas was wearing minion fucking boxers. 

As he walked to the bathroom, Cas turned and winked at Dean before shaking his hips a little. Torn between love for Cas and disgust towards the minions, Dean let out a half-deranged whine and flopped back onto the bed. Cas laughed and closed the bathroom door behind him, taking a quick shower and shouting. "I got you a matching pair!"

From then on, it seemed that Cas had snuck minions in everywhere he could. Minion themes towels, minion themed duvet sets, minion themed shower things.... Dean was dying. Why did so many things need those ugly yellow creatures on them? 

Castiel however, was in his element. Surrounded by his favourite colour, and irritating Dean at the same time? It was a double win. He was careful not to push it too far though, he didn't want to actually make Dean angry, just slightly annoyed.

***********************

Dean drew the line at minion lube. There was no way he was ever going to let Cas have this, no way they were gonna have sex using something from a bottle with a minion on it. 

"No Cas. Just no."

Cas took one look at the anguish on his boyfriends face and burst into giggles, putting the minion bottle away and getting their usual lube.

"I was kidding!" Cas snorted and tossed the bottle to Dean, who caught it with a grin. Dean grabbed Cas's hand and pulled him over, kissing down his neck.

"I love you, you minion loving fuck." 

By that weekend, all the minion things were gone, except for the minion bubble bath (it made Cas smell extra good).


End file.
